The main purpose of the Shared Instrumentation Core is to provide analytical instrumentation support to Center investigators. The Core staff ensures that instruments are maintained in proper working order, as well as instruction on the proper set up and use of analytical equipment. Some support (consultation) on the best procedures to accomplish analytical goals is available, if necessary. The Core is outfitted with instruments that include: Gas chromatographs, high performance liquid chromatographs, UV-visible spectrometers, atomic emission and absorption spectrometers, fluorescence spectrometers, radioisotope counters (scintillation and gamma), a luminometer, and a phosphoimager. These instruments are housed in two general locations within six Center laboratories. In addition, Core staff (R. Gelein) is available to provide instrument training as needed.